Bloody Mary
by UnSewn
Summary: Shikari is a young 14 year old girl. On her birthday, she stumbles upon a mysterious room and decides to hide in it from her abusive mother. She soon awakens in a younger body, and a strange world. What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Life At Home.. My Life..**

I'm at home, walking around after dinner, thinking of how bored I am. _'We're supposed to go to Hawaii in two days,'_ I think to my self as I walk through the large halls with tall beige walls staring down my every movement. My family is a rich family, but we were not always rolling in it, we once had a moment of bank depression when the bills climbed high, after we had moved to Japan. We soon had to come home to the boring scenery of Utah, and that's when my life changed. My grandmother died when I turned 7, right on my birthday. Because of this my parents thought me to be cursed and I didn't have any birthday parties anymore.

Today is my 14th birthday, 7 years to the day my grandmother died, and I'm walking around aimlessly, playing the game that my cousin and I had played before she died. We would touch each chair twice, say. "1, 2, blue shoe!", and then start to run around, with our long hair tripping each other as we fell down in laughter.

I would touch the stone cold, unused, leather upholstery that left a red mark on my sheet-white skin, as I brushed roughly upon it, whispering. "1, 2, blue shoe..." I reached the next chair in the overly-decorated hallway, whispering the dreadful tune we sang a week before she was killed by her favorite thing, a clown. "3, 4, behind the door."

As I reached the next chair down the unwinding hallway, I recalled the line that she, Mary, whispered before the clown slit her throat, leaving me to fight when I was merely 8, but having mastered many types of martial arts and my favorite, silent killing. I recalled her whispering, "5, 6, kill it quick." After which I obeyed her last words, silently, as red velvet blood pooled down the purple rug, from _both_ unmoving-bodies.

I was walking in the hall when I spotted an open door, peeked inside the dark dim-lit room and leaning against the heavy, beaten up, wooden door, saw a flash of orange. I started to ponder if my father had sent another killer to me but my train of thoughts was interrupted as I heard my mother call for me, probably trying to put me back in my room for the rest of the day, because of the date.

Something was tugging at my senses, telling my that I should hide before I was shoved in the small purple closet that my mother called a _'room fit for you'. _I opened the door with a slight creak and made my way to the chair sitting alone in the room, I noticed the room was painted a light blue that refracted off my skin and long blue hair, making me seemingly invisible. I sat in the chair and realized that my eyes would stand out, seeing how they were an unusual red orange.

I closed my eyes but kept alert with my ears. I heard my name called again, "Shikari!" The footsteps suddenly stopped in front of the door and I prayed with all my life that she would not find me. I opened my eyes to see darkness, rubbing my eyes impatiently, _'Where am I?'_ I pondered for a moment. _'Did mother put me in my room?'_ I asked myself, but no. she had not, for I felt no wall around me, not like the closet I called home. I soon felt drowsy, despite the slight panic I felt but did not choose to show. I blacked out and felt as if I would forever sleep in that black, black world.


	2. Chapter 2: A New World?

**Chapter 2: A New World?**

I woke and straightened up in the mud, wait, mud? I looked around to see trees covering the area like a blanket of green. It was raining and the clouds showed no intention of letting up. I raised my hand and wiped away the mud from my face, wait, my face! My hand! They're half the size they usually were and my face was like it was when I was 7! I looked around further into the thick rain and I saw something blur across the green sheet of trees. I mustered up a small amount of energy in my small, worn out, 7-year-old body, and called a barely audible. "Help." The blur stopped and came down slowly, revealing itself to be a man, seemingly in his twenties. The man walked over to me, with a mask and a strange headband on, he wore the same type of outfit that I would usually wear during Ninjitsu training. He knelt down beside me. After observing me, he gave me a smile under the mask, a smile, some one actually gave me a smile without trying to kill me? The rain continued to fall on my small body, he picked me up and I realized that my leg was a bit tender, I came to the conclusion that, I might have broken it! I leaned my head against him, he was warm, I felt safe, I relaxed my muscles a bit and fell into a deep slumber against this stranger.

I woke to see a white ceiling above me, I looked to the side to see the same man sitting there, in a small wooden chair, as if waiting for me to wake. "So, your awake?" he asked, sounding relieved, with a smile behind that mask. His voice startled me, but I did not allow it to show, I sat up, not taking my eyes off of him, when I remembered what had happened to my body the other night, I looked down at the small hands. My hair was back to being long again, like it was when I was small, and it cascaded down to just above my knees. "Um," I began, but my voice sounded so small and delicate, like a flower, "Who are you? Also, where am I?" _'Good, good, remain calm, do not show fear.' _I thought, reminding myself of the harsh training sessions. My attempt to not show fear was not very well because of my small form, I seemed so delicate and _cute_.

He gave me another smile and replied in a calming voice, as if sensing my fear, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. You are in the Hidden Leaf village hospital, in the land of fire. What's your name, might I ask?" he asked politely. "M-My," my voice began to stutter as I realized that I was not in my own world, my world that hated me, "My name is Shikari." I said, trying to calm myself. _'Right, how am I supposed to remain calm when, I was taken out of my own world, and plucked somewhere random? I doubt that to happen.' _I thought, evaluating the situation. "Where are you from?" The man prodded. _'He must think I'm a spy or something. The least I can do is tell the whole truth and hope he believes me.' _"I'm from Utah, in America, but that isn't in this dimension, I can at least tell you that much." I sighed, thinking of what's going to happen to me. "Another dimension, huh?" He pondered, as if he was actually believing me. "Let's see, do you know that you have a large amount of chakra?" He asked, pretty much trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. "What? What's chakra?" That pretty much cleared the air for both of us. He now knew that I was telling the truth and I knew he wasn't going to kill me right off the bat, now we're all OK, right? That's what I thought until he said something that makes me think about what the hell I've gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter3 What Have I Gotten Myself into?

**Chapter 3: What Have I Gotten Myself Into?**

"Well, we're going to the Hokage, our king, to see if you can stay here, and perhaps enter in the school here. Get changed and meet me out there soon." he said with a smile, exiting the room. I walked over to the closet, surprised that my leg had recovered so fast, I looked into the white closet to see the outfit that I had on the day grandma died, the pants were the perfect size but were worn out and the black, rose covered, tank top with it was just as dirty, the only thing that seemed to not be too badly worn was the small black jacket that hung over my shoulders meekly as I put it on. I opened the door to see Kakashi waiting, leaning against a wall and lazily reading a book, he looked up when I came out and put the orange book into a small bag on his side. "Hmm," He mumbled, inspecting the worn out clothes, "Let's stop by the store and get you something else to wear." he said, with another eye-smile, walking down the hall. "But I don't have any money." I said, trying to do anything to stop him. "Don't worry about that, I'll pay for it." He insisted. I ran up to him and tried to keep up with him, even though my steps covered barely half of the area he did with each one. As I took larger steps to keep up with him as we walked through an automatic door out into the sun light Kakashi let out a small chuckle, and I crossed my arms in a pout as my face warmed up, he's wearing a mask out in the burning sunlight and he's laughing at me? He stopped at the same time I did, "Well, here's the place." he said, stopping in front of a store for girls clothes. I walked in the stores large doors and looked around at the things that I missed from my child hood, that they did not feel should be allowed for a monster to have. There were so many pink things I thought my eyes would burn from the brightness, I finally found a top that wasn't pink, it was a red tank with black pants and roses painted on the small black jacket that went with it, not actually meant to be a jacket. I walked to the changing rooms, and locked the door behind me, I started to change and noticed a small birthmark that was on my side, it didn't even look like one, more like a tattoo, it was the kanji sign for love.

I walked out of the closet and looked in a mirror outside of the changing rooms, "It looks great," I heard from behind me, I looked to see Kakashi. "Thanks." I said, looking back in the mirror at my outfit. He sighed with a worried expression on, "Don't go running off like that again, OK?" he asked, I looked at him wondering why he cared but just gave a slight nod and he headed to pay for the outfit.

We walk out in the sunlight as Kakashi led me to the Hokages' palace, we walked up the stairs to the top floor. He stopped at the humungous front doors and knocked, which was replied with a simple "Come in.". We walked in to see a man sitting behind a desk in a messy office that had papers scattered on the desk, with a hat that had 'Hokage' written across it. I presumed it to be the king. "Hello Kakashi, and who's this?" The man asked kindly. "Hokage, this is Shikari, she says she is from another dimension but, has no idea how she got here." Kakashi reported respectively. "Another dimension?" The Hokage pondered, looking at me and almost immediately discovering the red markings on my legs, the only things that reminded me of what happened after grandmothers death. "What happened to you, child?" He asked, worry written on his face, no sooner did Kakashi look and see the red markings too. "Well, when I was in the other dimension I was 14 years old but some how the time has been turned back and I am now 7. When I was 7 years old in the other dimension, on the same day as yesterday, my grandmother died on my birthday, after which I was blamed for and attacked by my mother." I continued as their faces became surprised and distraught. "What I remember was, on my 14th birthday, I was wondering around our house and found a room, when I peeked in I saw something flash orange, I walked into the room and sat in a chair that was just plainly in the middle of the room. I could hear mother coming for me so I just closed my eyes and waited but, instead I opened my eyes to see darkness. I was just floating in darkness and blacked out, only to wake up in a forest and meet Kakashi." I finished, looking at the pity and shock on their faces. "Well, I believe you, so you will enroll in the kohona academy as soon as you are aware of the basics of Ninjutsu." The man said with a smile. Then Kakashi did something unexpected, "Might I ask that she stay with me?" Kakashi asked the Hokage. "OK, you will be the guardian of Shikari." The Hokage said happily, "But, if anyone asks tell them that she was found in the forest, abandoned, OK, Kakashi?" He ordered, earning a slightly understanding nod from Kakashi. I looked over at him. _'Why is he being kind?'_ I thought before we walked out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home?

**Chapter 4: A New Home?**

We started to walk out of the building and I just stared at the ground pelted with rocks that were just starving for water from the night before, thinking why he would do that. I felt something warm on my shoulder and looked to see Kakashi smiling down at me. "I better get teaching you about chakra." My eyes widened, surprised that he would be so kind. He started to walk to a training grounds and I had to run to catch up to him.

"OK, first, I'll explain what chakra is. Chakra is the combination of physical and mental energies," He continued, as if he had explained it way too many times. "We use this to perform three stages of Jutsu, Genjutsu, or illusional jutsu, Taijutsu, mainly physical attacks, and finally, Ninjutsu, or the general techniques used with Chakra." I processed these in my brain and came to the conclusion of what he had said to me in the hospital. "So, you said I have a large Chakra?" I questioned, wondering if the training I went under would've helped that progress. "Hmmm," He pondered, observing me. "Your Chakra is amazing, it's enormous, have you had any training in your last dimension?" "Yes, I was trained in many things, Akido, Capoeira, Choy Li Fut Dim Mak, Gojukai Karate, Goju Ryu Karate, Hapkido, Hsing, Iaido, Jeet Kune Do, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Kali, Karate, Kendo, Kenpo Karate, Krav Maga, Kung Fu, Kyokushinkai, Muay Thai, Pentjak Silat, Pa Kua, Sambo, Savate, Shito Ryu Karate, Shorin Ryu, Shorinji Kempo, Shotokan Karate, Shukokai, Taekwondo, Tai Chi Chuan, Tang Soo Do, Uechi Ryu, Wado Ryu Karate, And Yosekan." I finished with a deep breath, but pretty sure I probably missed a few. He stood there with his eyes wide with shock, but soon gained composure. "Well, now that you know what Chakra is try to make it into a simple jutsu, let's say...transformation jutsu. Can you try something like that?" He asked. "I'll give it a try." I said, trying to think of the energy inside me as the winds flew calmly.

I focused my energy, closing my eyes, and putting my thumbs and index finger together in a triangle pointing downwards, and alined my other fingers.

A move I had learned to focus my energy.

I thought of how to transform into someone else, and, I thought instinctively of my cousin, Mary, on the day she died.

Kakashi's P.O.V:

The young girl closed her eyes, making a strange sign, and the wind that was originally dancing around the trees began to twist around her. The wind was flashing many colors, blue, red, yellow, all the colors I could name and soon engulfed the small girl in an, accurately put, a Color Tornado. I heard a small voice that seemed to come with the wind, like wind chimes. "Transform." From the cloud of smoke showed a girl with peach skin and blonde hair flowing down to her feet, her light blue eyes were dull as I got a better look at her. At the end of her hair was a line of dripping red, I wondered what it was until I realized, it's blood. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with a long white skirt, the peaceful looking dress was seemingly cut in half with a river of blood flowing from her slit throat. I walked over to the girl, who, just looked at me, while the blood continued to flow down her dress. "So, who's this supposed to be?" I asked, looking at the morbid cut in the girl's throat, who looked to be only 8. She attempted to talk but, instead of words, blood flowed out of her mouth, adding to the stain on her dress. She transformed back and answered in words I could understand. "It's my cousin, Mary, sorry I couldn't get a better vision of her, that's from the last time I saw her." She said, her voice still small and innocent. "It's fine, so, was she younger than you?" I asked, wondering how she saw her cousin in such a grotesque form. "No, in my original dimension I was 8 when she was murdered by one of the assassins' sent for me by my father." She explained, her voice still so small, it made me startled to hear her say something like that, but I just lowered down to her height calmly and started to ask her about her past, only seeing a simple, sad, and lonely flash in her orange eyes before she answered.

"Why did the assassin sent after you, kill your cousin?" I asked, hoping the girl wouldn't cry.

"My grandmother died when I turned 7, as you know, and my father continued to send assassins' after me, and instead taking others lives who they assumed to be me, which then, I would be blamed for the death of them and punished rightfully."

My eyes widened at the young girl who had been abused by her parents, and still have no feeling on her face as she told me what happened.

I thought for a minute and realized what she said, _'Punished rightfully.' _ The words played over in my head, telling me what I had feared for the young girl.

She blamed all of the deaths, that they had pushed on themselves no less, on herself.

As I stood up I heard something blow past me quickly.


	5. Chapter 5: New Faces

**Chapter 5: New Faces.**

Shikari's P.O.V:

He straightened up and twisted his head at the sound of something passing by him, fast.

I looked up in the tree to see a man with green spandex on and a bowl-cut, the first thing that came to my mind was,

_Bad fashion sense. _

The man started to yell, "Kakashi! I challenge-" But then looked at me. He jumped down from the tree and walked over to me. "What's your name, youthful one?" He practically yelled in my face. "Shikari." I responded as cold as I could. The man stood up, smiled, and gave me a really cheesy thumbs up. Kakashi came up beside the man and apologized. "Sorry, Shikari, this is Gai, he's a jonin, like me." "And Kakashi is my ultimate rival." Gai said, posing dramatically. Both me and Kakashi gave him the same, uncaring look. "You two are very much alike! Are you related?" Gai asked suspiciously. "No, Shikari was found in the forest abandoned by her parents, I'm looking after her, and training her." Kakashi stated nonchalantly. I looked at Kakashi, then back at Gai. "How is her training coming?" He asked excitedly. "She's a natural at molding Chakra." Kakashi praised. The man looked at me. "Keep up the training, youthful one!" He yelled, before running off to who knows where. "OK, now that he's gone," He said, and was about to continue, when a low rumbling sound came from my stomach, making me realize that I haven't had anything to eat for almost 2 days, since I wasn't fed on my birthday. He let out a small chuckle. "Let's get something to eat." We walked awhile in town until I spotted something I loved to eat as a kid, Ichiraku Ramen. I walked into the restaurant, not even looking at the menu, I sat down as Kakashi entered also. I looked around the shop and noticed a boy, about my age, stuffing his face with ramen, I tapped him on his shoulder, getting his attention with his food still in his mouth. He had yellow hair with a black tee on and a rolled up orange jumpsuit that stopped at his waist. I giggled for the first time in a long, long, time at the boy with food hanging out of his mouth sitting beside me. He slurped it up into his mouth and smiled ear to ear at me, I smiled back at him, maybe I can be friends with him. "Hi, my name's Shikari." I greeted at the grinning boy. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said loudly. "Do you like ramen, Naruto?" I asked, noticing the large, empty bowls, stacked to be washed. "Yeah, it's my favorite!" He practically yelled. The chef of the restaurant came up to me and asked me for my order. "I'd like some ramen, please." I said, anticipating the first ramen I have had in 7 years. I looked at Kakashi to see that he had just ordered too. "So, I'm guessing the ramen here is good?" I asked Naruto, who had begun to stuff his face again. He replied with a nod and, after swallowing, said. "It's the best!" I gave him a smile as my ramen arrived. I began to eat the warm noodles slowly. It was the best meal I have had since I can remember. Once both Kakashi and I were done, I said good-bye to Naruto and Kakashi took me to his house. We entered the house; there was a medium size kitchen that seemed to be clean and not used very much. We walked further in and saw the living room with 2 large couches spread in the room. "Here's your room." He said, pointing to a door. I opened the door to see a room with a huge, made up bed that looked like it had not been used for years; the wooden dresser by the door mimicked the same oldness. I let out a stifled yawn and checked the time, 8:23pm the clock said plainly. "Good night." Kakashi said, closing the door. I opened the door to my bathroom and spotted the shower, I continued to look through the drawers and found a couple towels. I went to my bedroom door and locked it. Closing the door to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was a couple tones darker blue from dust and dirt. I started the shower, undressed, and walked in the warm water. After I stepped out, I observed that my hair was back to being an icy blue and my skin, a sheet white. I changed into my old outfit and headed to bed, the bed was soft and unused, the fluffy mattress soon lulled me to sleep.


	6. Chapter6 New School Year New Friendship?

**Chapter 6: New School Year, New Friendship?**

I opened my eyes to the unfamiliar ceiling above me, and sat up quickly once realizing that I wasn't on the cot in the closet. I rubbed my eyes and, once seeing my hands, had a flash back of all that had happened the night before.

I tried to roll off the bed but only ended up rolling over onto more of the bed. I knew I was getting nowhere just sitting here, moping, so I jumped out of bed and looked for the unfamiliar closet with 1 single outfit in it. I looked out the window to see a really warm day, even if it seemed to only be about 5:30 in the morning, compared to the usual in Ohio, so I decided to leave my jacket on the lonely hanger in the closet.

I opened the door and walked down the hall, trying to find my way to the kitchen.

The house was barren, that's what I'd found anyways, once I'd found the kitchen I searched the fridge, the whole kitchen was clean and unused, as if the person who lived here didn't eat at all.

What was his name again? I asked myself, Oh, Yes, Kakashi, right?, How could I forget after he had been so nice to me?

I finally found some eggs and cracked them onto a pan, placing it on the stove.

I cut them up with a unused spatula in the drawer, making scrambled eggs, I realized I had made way to much for me, usually cooking enough for a 14 year old, I had made more than 2x the amount I could eat. I heard foot steps and turned cautiously to see Kakashi making his way lazily into the kitchen, and looked at me surprised, his hair was a complete mess but he had on the same clothes he had the other day. His face looked tired and shocked at the same time, making me try hard to stifle a laugh. He first looked at me confused and then touched his hair and bit back a laugh himself. He looked at the plates of eggs and smiled at me, "It looks delicious. Let's eat." He grabbed one of the plates and sat down to eat in the unused dinning room, I picked up mine and sat in the other seat. "Today you will be starting the Kohona Academy." Kakashi explained,

once I had finished cleaning the dishes.

I nodded my head, not wanting to ask questions and seem too curious.

Kakashi took me to a large building, painted red and white.

"Just walk back once class is finished, you know the way, right?" He explained. I nodded my head and waved as he left in a poof of smoke.

I opened the doors to see kids everywhere rushing to get to their classes, some littering the hallway and chatting.

I read the sticky note that Kakashi had given me, "_Go to room 216, your new teacher is Iruka Umino. -Kakashi." _It read.

I walked through the halls, reading each door anxiously.

211, 212, 213, 214, 215,

216.

I opened the door meekly, seeing a man in front of a standard blackboard, he was tanned, and his face was scarred across the bridge of his nose.

He wore a headband, alike to Kakashi's and mostly the same outfit, minus the mask.

He looked to me and gave me a nod and a smile, telling me it was the right class.

I walked in, slightly conscious of everyone in the class staring at me as I made my way to beside Iruka, and faced the class.

Most of the students gave me a bored gaze, but some gave me a look of hostility, telling me that things in this world weren't much different to the other.

"Class, this is our new student, Shikari Hatake." The man announced.

I looked at the man and back at the kids, and blinked in response.

"Shikari, have a seat beside Shino." Iruka said, pointing to an empty space beside a boy with glasses and a jacket, otherwise known as Shino.

I walked up the aisle, avoiding the glares that probed me, and sat beside the boy.

The man started to talk about chakra forms and I began writing down notes as time passed.

'**Ding! Ding! Ding!**'

That meant class was over, I walked out and started to walk out of the crowd, finding a short cut to the house, some people still going the same way.

A boy, his blonde hair tied up, and his green eyes glaring through me, stopped me.

He pushed my shoulders, making me lose balance, I fell but decided not to fight back, not wanting to get in trouble on the first day.

Some more kids gathered behind him, their arms crossed; somehow, I know that this wouldn't end well.

The boy that I assumed was the leader moved closer to me, and kicked me in the face.

I sat up and wiped my face, seeing that my mouth was filled with blood, but kept my face emotionless.

A boy behind him with brown hair and brown eyes walked over and kneeled down to me, veering his fist back, to get ready for a punch.

I waited for the collision but opened my eyes when I felt none.

I looked to see the boy's fist stopped right in front of my face, as if time stopped, but I knew it hadn't because the other boys were looking behind me in horror.

Soon, they ran away cussing someone's name out.

"Jeez, how troublesome... are you ok?" A voice asked from behind me after the boy in front of me ran away once released.

"Yes, thank you." I said, turning around to see a boy with a ponytail and black eyes. His face was close to mine as he shot back and apologized.

I stood but had trouble walking on one foot, so I lost my balanced and was caught by the boy.

"W-Woah... your legs bleeding.." he said, pointing to it.

I sat down and pulled a bandage out of my bag and covered it, but still had trouble walking.

The boy sighed as he watched me try to walk on my own. He came up behind me and put my arm around his neck.

"I'll help you to your house, okay?" He asked, looking slightly amused.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking at the boy who helped me on more than one occasion.

"Oh, I'm Shikamaru Nara." He said.

"I'm Shikari Hiashi, nice to meet you." I said as respectful as I could.

He gave me a smirk and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7: Attacked

**Chapter 7: Attacked.**

We started to walk to Kakashi's house and soon made it, quicker than I had expected.

Shikamaru knocked on the door, seeing that it was locked.

The door swung open to reveal a tired looking Kakashi. "Shikari-" He said, then noted Shikamaru, and the blood coming from my mouth and leg.

Kakashi helped me inside and, just as Shikamaru was about to leave, he pulled him inside as well, making Shikamaru mumble "Troublesome..." before being dragged inside.

I sat down on a couch with my leg up as Kakashi went to find something to clean it out with.

That's when I noticed how big it was, it was at least 4 inches long and pretty deep.

I started to think about how they had made the cut, kunai perhaps, as Kakashi brought in a clear bottle.

Before Kakashi could pour the whole bottle on my cut, I took it from him and motioned him to get a paper towel.

Once he gave me the towel, I poured a slight amount of the dangerous liquid onto it, then dabbed it on the cut, without flinching.

I reached inside my bag and grabbed a cloth, wrapping it around my cut.

I sat up and stood to try walking.

I was sure I was fine as I started to walk, but I fell, as I fell, Shikamaru caught me.

I looked up at his red face, before he helped me to the couch again and apologized.

I looked behind Shikamaru to see Kakashi glaring at his back.

He rubbed the back of his head with an unsettled look on his face, quivering under Kakashi's gaze.

"Well, I'd better get home..." Shikamaru muttered, trying to sneak past him. "Not so fast." Kakashi called, stopping Shikamaru in his tracks. "Would you mind sitting down and explaining who attacked her and why?"

Kakashi asked, gesturing the couch.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, followed by a, "Troublesome..." Before he sat down beside me.

Kakashi sat down in the couch that faced us, and stared right at Shikamaru, urging him with a, "Go ahead."

Shikamaru nodded and started to explain what had happened.

"I was walking home when I heard some laughing, so I turned away from the crowd to see Shikari, on the ground with a kunai in her leg, and a boy getting ready to punch her, so, I helped her out and walked her back home."

Kakashi pondered for a moment before adding, "Their names?"

"Tsuyuui Himbane and Jyuu Getsubi. They're always picking on the new kids and anyone that seems to stand out, especially Naruto."

He admitted with an annoyed expression on.

"They're so bothersome..."

Kakashi looked from Shikamaru to me, and back to Shikamaru.

"Ok, well, I'll have a little talk with Iruka about this. Also, thank you for helping Shikari." Kakashi said, standing.

Before Shikamaru could leave, I gave him a tug on his shirt.

He looked down to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." I said, bowing my head.

He gave me a kind smile and just said.

"No problem, see you at school."

Once he left, I looked up at Kakashi, expecting a lecture, I was surprised when he sat by me and made me put my leg up.

"I'm going to go report this to Iruka, you stay here and don't try to walk."

He ordered in a soothing voice.

I nodded and as he left I closed my eyes, all of the fatigue caught up to me and, I nearly passed out.

I woke up, probably within an hour and noticed that Kakashi was still not back yet, but I also noticed something strange, and shocking.

My cut was completely healed; all that was left was a small scratch that wasn't even bleeding.

I jolted my head up to the sound of the front door opening, and figured it to be Kakashi. "Are you doing any better?" He asked, coming and sitting beside me.

I responded by taking off my bandage and, before he could protest, standing up.

He had a shocked look on his face, and made me sit down again so he could look at it.

He looked at it calmly until he realized how small it had gotten, widening his eyes yet again.

He calmed down and looked towards me kindly.

"You must be hungry, how about we go out to eat?"

He suggested, I nodded in response and got my shoes back on, following him out the door.

We walked for awhile in the cool afternoon until I spotted a dango shop.

I walked in, following him to a seat near the back.

While we ordered, and began to eat, I noticed people giving me cold, dark looks, ones filled with hatred.

The cold eyes of everyone hit me, as if none of them wanted me to exist.

I lowered my head, trying to ignore the pain from the stabs of glares.

Kakashi seemed to notice this, and, as he did, he left money on the table and grabbed my hand, taking me away from the restaurant, to home.

Once we got home he looked over to me and surprised me with a smile.

I couldn't help but feel like a burden and I hung my head low, mumbling a small, but audible, "Sorry.." He kneeled down to my level and wrapped his arms around me.

I was completely shocked but soon,

My composure was lost and I teared up slightly,

Before hugging back and calling to him like a child.

"Papa!"

Once I said that, he relaxed more and held me, rubbing my back as invisible tears ran down my face.

Soon enough, I got so tired of crying, that I fell asleep in his arms, and was warily aware as he took me to my room and tucked me in.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sneak Away!

**Chapter 8: The sneak away.**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, and jumped out of bed once noticing the time.

I realized that I had slept in my clothes, and so, I locked the door before I went to take a shower.

Once I got out and got dressed, I carefully brushed out my hair, thinking about what I called Kakashi the other day.

"_Papa!"_

I remember calling, would he really be ok with that name?

I didn't know, but I did know that if I didn't hurry up, I would be late for school.

I ran down the stairs and put on my shoes before looking back to see no sign of Kakashi, thinking he had left already, I left for school.

Once I got to school, I could sense that something was going on, a lot of the kids were giving me strange looks, some just ignoring me, and even a small group of girls would look at me, talk amongst themselves, and then giggle, looking back at me.

I just brushed off most of it and concentrated as class started.

At some point in class, Iruka made it self study, and I felt some one tap me on the shoulder, surprised, I turned around to see, Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikari. We're going to skip for awhile, you wanna come?" Once I heard him, I sighed and thanked kami quietly in my mind, since I had already learned this stuff from Kakashi. I gave him a nod and a meaningful smile, glad that not everyone was ignoring me.

The same red thing as yesterday appeared on his face, before giving me a smile that replaced his usually annoyed face, and taking my hand, took me out to the training area.

There, I met a familiar face, it was the boy I met at the ramen stand, I think his name was.. "Naruto."

I said, recalling it.

He looked at me with that red thing, like Shikamaru had, across his cheeks, before giving me a smile.

"Yeah! You're Shikari right?" I nodded back to the hyperactive blonde.

Shikamaru introduced me to a boy named Chouji, who, in turn, was munching on his chips messily, I smiled, holding back a laugh at him. "You have some crumbs." I said, picking a chip off of his cheek, making the red thing appear again.

"That's-" Shikamaru was interrupted by a dog jumping on me.

The dog licked my face and nuzzled its nose into my cheek.

With my free hand, I petted the dog under his chin, making his foot thump in happiness on my shoulder.

A boy came and ran up in front of me, he had markings on his cheeks, indicating him as an Inuzuka.

"Akamaru! What're you doin'? Come on!" He called to the dog that refused to leave, he took the dog and put it on his shoulder, before rubbing the back of his head.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what got into him."

I couldn't bite back a laugh this time, and it came out, light and airy, kind of like it came with the wind.

At this, all four of the boys grew the red thing, all over their face before smiling back at me.

"Oi! Shikamaru! What're you doing holding her hand?" Naruto yelled angrily.

Shikamaru just took notice as Naruto yelled, and grew red before letting my hand go, and being intimidated by the others.

I lie down beside Shikamaru and Kiba, staring up at the clouds.

"They look so...peaceful..." I murmured, loud enough for the others to hear.

"You like clouds, Shikari?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at them as well.

"Yeah...they're really calm and don't have to do anything." I commented, making everyone look up at the sky.

Naruto's voice broke the silence,

"Oi! That one looks like a bowl of ramen!".

"Are you hungry or something Naruto? 'Cause that looks nothing like ramen." Kiba joked.

"Ahh... maybe a little..." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That one..." I said, pointing, and catching their attention.

"It looks like... a leaf..."

The others inspected it carefully.

"Yeah, your right! It does!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"And that one looks like..." Iruka standing in front of us interrupted Naruto.

"So this is where you were?" He asked, dragging Naruto and the rest of us back to class.


	9. Chapter 9: After School

**Chapter 9: After School.**

After class, he made the five of us stay back in the classroom because we weren't paying attention.

"You... You guys lack concentration! You can't become excellent ninjas at this rate!" He lectured.

"I can't just stay put at a desk. Right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in response.

It was the first time for me getting lectured, but the others seemed to be used to it so I leaned towards Shikamaru.

He looked at me and smiled, then yawned to the teacher.

Chouji complained that he was hungry, followed by Naruto retorting. "Sensei, please keep your lecture short."

He became even more enraged.

"You guys..."

At this point, I was subconsciously holding onto Shikamaru's arm as he tried to stay calm, his face going red.

"I'm going to have an after school class to improve your concentration!"

He announced, making everyone, including me, let out an exasperated,

"What?"

Suddenly, I felt a leaf push onto my forehead, making me let go of Shikamaru.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, looking at the leaf.

"What you're about to do is what generations of Kohona ninjas have practiced to hone their concentration.

This exercise is to concentrate all your energy on the leaf on your head...

and mold up Chakra." He explained, twisting a leaf between his fingers.

"It's an old tradition to concentrate on just the leaf so that your mind doesn't get distracted."

Naruto looked up strangely at the leaf while he explained.

"Only those who've worked hard on their concentration can become excellent ninjas. The Leaf emblem on the head protector comes from that."

"That sounds fake." Naruto accused disrespectably.

"Are you lying to try and motivate us?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's not fake! It's true." Iruka backfired.

"Are you able to become an excellent ninja just by working hard on your concentration?" Kiba retorted.

"An excellent ninja is one who's strong." Naruto added.

"This is what I think of this." Naruto said, before blowing the leaf off of his head, angering Iruka even further.

Before he could yell back, Shikamaru grabbed my hand and dragged me out the window. Naruto calling "Goodbye Sensei." Before we ran out.

"You ungrateful idiots!" Iruka yelled at us as we ran.

Once we were out of range of him, Chouji piped,

"Hey, Shikari, That leaf is still on your head." I stared at it for a few seconds, then, it cut in half.

I stepped back in surprise.

"Woah! Shikari! How'd you do that?" Naruto asked.

I just shook my head in response.

"Well, I better get home." Kiba said. "Let's go Akamaru."

Naruto ran off, waving back at us, as did Chouji.

I looked down to notice Shikamaru still holding onto my hand.

He noticed at almost the same time I did and let go, his face getting red again.

"You want me to walk you home?" He asked, seeing we were both going the same way.

I smiled lightly and nodded.

It came into my mind, I don't know why, but it did.

"Umm... Shikamaru?" I asked.

He stopped and looked at me questionably.

"A-are we, friends?" I asked, looking down to my feet.

"Sure, you're not too troublesome." He said with a smirk.

I smiled back at him and started to walk back home.

Once we got there, I tried to open the door, but failed, seeing how it was locked.

So, I knocked, Kakashi opened the door.

"Hey, Shikari...Hmmm? You're Shikamaru, right?"

Kakashi asked, looking at him judgingly.

"He lives near here, so he walked me home." I explained.

"Hmmm, ok. Thank you again, for walking her home."

He said as I walked inside, waving good-bye to Shika, who waved back before walking home, hands in his pockets.

I decided that now was as good as any to ask.

"Uhmmm, Kakashi...d-do you mind if I called you...T-Tou-san?"

He looked at me wide-eyed before giving me a bright smile. "Of course not, Shikari."


	10. Chapter 10: Ninja Dog Pakkun

** Chapter 10: Ninja Dog, Pakkun.**

"Then...ummm...Tou-san, why is there a dog on the couch?" I asked, staring at the dog with a shinobi headband on.

"A-Ahhh... This is Pakkun, he's a ninja dog."

He explained.

"Yo."

Said the...dog.

I had seen a lot of crazy things in the short time I was here, but I never thought animals would be able to talk.

I walked over beside the dog, and gave him a pet behind the ear.

"Pakkun, this is my daughter, Shikari."

Once I heard him call me his daughter, I smiled.

The small dog seemed old, so did his voice, he also seemed familiar with

Tou-san.

It peeked my interest enough to ask him.

"Tou-san, how old are you?"

He rubbed the back of his head as the dog let out a laugh.

"I'm 23, why?" He asked.

I was slightly surprised, tilting my head lightly, he was that old?

"Well, anyways, Pakkun, would you like to come get something to eat with us?"

Tou-san asked.

"Hmm, why not? How about ramen?" Pakkun suggested, jumping on Tou-san's shoulder.

Tou-san pulled out his wallet, giving a reluctant sigh before putting it away.

"Ok, let's go, Shikari."

I nodded and followed him out the door into the afternoon breeze.

We came up to the Ichiraku ramen stand, and I walked in to see Naruto there, again.

I sat down beside him, him already digging into his ramen.

Once he noticed me he swallowed hard, and practically yelled.

"Oi! Shikari! Huh? Is that your dad?" He asked, looking past me to Tou-san.

"Yes, nice to meet you. I'm Kakashi Hatake." Tou-san said with a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled to Tou-san.

Once we had finished our dishes, we waved back to Naruto, who was on his third bowl.

By the time we got home it was 8:09.

"Good night Pakkun, Tou-san." I said, heading to bed.

Once in my room, I let out a stifled yawn before changing and crawling into bed, falling in and out of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: A Gift, A Present

**Chapter 11: A Gift, A Present.**

Some time during the middle of the night, my side hurt, right where the tattoo was.

I woke up in a cold sweat, then noticed that my side was bleeding, running into the bathroom, I grabbed for a towel, wet it, and pushed it onto the tattoo.

I stopped the pressure when I heard a sizzling sound.

I looked at the towel to see the blood burning a hole into it.

Out of shock, I grabbed another towel and ran into Tou-san's room, seeing him asleep with his mask off.

I shook him, calling for help.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Help!" After a few attempts he finally woke.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly.

I showed him the towel, were the blood had already burned through the second one.

His eyes widened before he put on his outfit and picked me up, running to the hospital.

On the way there, I must have blacked out because next thing I knew, I was in a room painted white, the sun shining through the window.

"Good, your awake." I heard a familiar voice, it sounded relieved.

I turned to see, a tired-looking Tou-san sitting in a chair beside the bed.

Dark bags had grown under his eyes; it looked like he didn't sleep a wink all night.

"Did you get any sleep? You look tired." I said, sitting up.

"Ahhhahaha... I was worried about you." He answered, rubbing the back of his head.

I was taken back that he worried about me enough to make himself sick.

"You should go home and get some rest, I'm fine now."

I said, noticing the bandage on my side.

"Hmm...Ok... Bye."

He agreed, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I heard the door open, and, instead of a nurse or the doctor walking in, it was, Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" I asked, my face showing my confusion.

"I-I heard you were in the hospital, so I skipped class with the others to come see how you're doing."

That's when I noticed the others behind him, Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto.

They walked in and surrounded the bed.

"Oi! Shikari, what happened? Gah!" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot! Be quiet, this is a hospital you know!" Kiba scolded, hitting Naruto over the head.

"Well..." I began, which caught their attention. "I don't really know what happened, some sort of tattoo on my side started to bleed."

"What do you mean, Shikari?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, when I was found, there was this tattoo on my side, and yesterday, it just started bleeding." I explained.

"Found? But isn't that guy your dad?" Naruto practically yelled.

"Not really, you see, I'm adopted. Tou-san found me in the forest outside of the village." I explained, making their wondering faces turn into ones of solidarity.

"Oh yeah! Shikari, I got you some apples, want some?" Kiba asked, holding up a basket.

I couldn't believe my ears, we had just met the day before, and he had gotten me a gift?

My heart warmed for the first time, and I gave them a warm smile. "Sounds great!"

When I opened my eyes I saw the four of them still standing still, with their faces red, and their eyes still set on me.

"Are you guys ok? You look sick." I said worriedly.

The four of them reddened more and then started laughing.

"Let's eat!" Kiba said, setting down the basket on the bed.

I grabbed one and bit down into the thin skin.

It was the juiciest apple I had ever eaten, and my lips curled up in a smile as I chewed.

Once we were finished, Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto left to get home.

I was drifting into sleep as I was lying on the bed, Shikamaru not to far from me, finishing his apple.

"Well, I better get home before I get yelled at." He said, throwing away the apple core and beginning to leave.


	12. Chapter 12: My New Brother

_Me: Sorry this Chapter is so short; I wrote this story a long time ago and am just now uploading things onto here. I hope you like this chapter!_  
><span>Shika: Shut up and get on with the story!<span>  
><em>Me: Excuse me?<br>_Shika: Never mind... Troublesome girl...

**Chapter 12: My New Brother.**

Something tugged at my heart, poking and prodding into it like 1000 needles, 1000 _freezing _needles.

At that moment, I grabbed at his shirt, pulling him back, and calling,

"Nii-san!"

Before blacking out, my hand still aware of the soft material under it's grasp.

I woke up again to see a shadow leaning on its arm on the table beside me, sleeping.

It was Shikamaru!

I shook him, if I wasn't able to get him up, he would be in big trouble with his parents.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!"

I found myself calling.

Finally, he woke up.

"Wha..." He said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"You fell asleep." I said, then noticed the time.

The clock said 5:30.

I gasped, "Oh... Your parents must.."

Before I could continue, he asked abruptly.

"What... did you call me before?"

I stopped and looked down at my fidgeting hands.

"N-Nii-san.." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked, looking towards me.

"N-Nii-san." I said louder, expecting him to get mad, I flinched, instead,

I felt warm arms wrap around me in a hug.

I was startled, but I hugged back.

Once he let go, he smiled at me, and then cursed under his breath at the time.

"See you in school, Imoto-chan." Once he said the word, his face lit up and he ran out the door towards home.

I felt myself smile, before laying my head down, drifting into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: The Note And the Message

_Me: Well, this is a long one, and it almost wraps up the time before the others become ninja's so I'll start working on that part_ soon!  
><span>Naruto: How come I'm not in this<span> one?  
><em>Me: Because, Naruto I don't see how you could fit into this one.<br>_Naruto: But I'm the main character!  
><em>Me: But not right now, Naruto, Shikari's the main character, you'll get your time!<br>_Naruto: Then you'd better get writing!  
><em>Me: Yessir... Please r&amp;r!<em>

**Chapter 13: The Note, and the Message.**

When I woke up, Tou-san was beside me.

I sat up and he motioned to a bag beside my bed. He waved goodbye and left in a poof of smoke.

I opened the bag to see my clothes, and, a note.

"Shikari, I have something to tell you when you get home tonight, but have a good day at the academy, Okay? ~Tou-san."

I smiled at the note, putting my clothes on and putting it in my back pocket.

I ran out the door, towards school.

School went like normal, and when I got home, I had all but forgotten that

Tou-san wanted to tell me something.

Once I knocked on the door, Tou-san answered.

He motioned for me to sit down on the couch.

Unlike usual, he had a serious look on his face.

"Shikari," He started, making me look up at him.

"You... You have a demon... sealed inside you... a demon of the wind."

This shocked me, a demon? How could I have a demon inside me? Does that make me... a Jinchuuriki?

"But," I was shot out of my thoughts. "It's... It's not a tailed beast... It's a wolf wind demon..." He explained solemnly.

"Ok." I said, shocking him. "I-I'm ok... with it... but... if you aren't.." He, sounding less serious and, smiling, interrupted me.

"I'm fine with it, it doesn't change anything, right?"

I smiled back at him, then, I wondered something.

"How come... they didn't see this before?"

"The doctor said that the seal weakened...and...there's a special power that comes along with it.." He started.

"You can control the wind, and it will protect you."

My eyes widened, protect me? The wind? I'd always loved the wind, but I never thought of the idea of me being able to control it, let alone, it protect me.

"The doctor called it the ultimate defense of the wind, because, not even genjutsu can get to you." He explained, making me even more shocked.

"If you want, I know some one with an affinity for wind, he might be able to teach you to use it."

I nodded, wanting to learn how to control it.

"Unfortunately," I snapped my head up at the sound of his voice. "That boy, Tsuyuui Himbane... was there, and eavesdropping on our conversation." This frightened me, slightly. "If he gives you any trouble, tell me, ok?"

I nodded, he switched his serious tone to a more relaxed one.

"Your new sensei is a jonin named, Asuma Sarutobi. I'd teach you myself, but unfortunately I don't have an affinity for wind. He will teach you after school and on weekends, I have also told Iruka that he may take you out of class if needed."

I slowly nodded as my brain processed the information.

He stood up, breaking me from my thoughts. "How about we go meet him?" Tou-san asked, holding out his hand to help me up.

I smiled and nodded, taking his hand and following him out to the training grounds.

Once we arrived, a man was leaning on a tree stump, holding a cigarette in his hand. He had tan skin and dark blue hair spiking out from underneath his headband. "You're an hour late." The man said, annoyed.

I looked up at Tou-san and gave him a questioning look, him just smiling weakly back.

"Never mind" The man sighed, "It's nice to meet you Shikari, I'm Asuma Sarutobi."

I nodded my head and said. "Nice to meet you Asuma-sensei." In response.

"Well let's get started." He said as Tou-san nodded.

"Come back home after you're finished, ok?"

"Ok"

He raised his hand as he poof'd away in a cloud of smoke.

I turned to Asuma and watched as he threw down his cigarette and smashed it down into the ground.

He inched back and sat down, motioning for me to do the same.

I sat and faced him as he started talking.

"You probably haven't noticed it yet," I raised an eyebrow as he continued. "But you have two kinds of chakra."

I tilted my head slightly at this statement.

"Have you ever felt something strange? Something that wasn't from you?"

I thought about what he asked. "I think," I paused to remember when I needed to go to the hospital. "When my mark started to bleed."

"Your mark? Hmm.." He closed his eyes for a moment in thought. "That could've been your seal leaking energy... What happened?" I stared down at my hands before responding as clear as I could. "It, the blood, started to burn through a towel I used."

"Hmm... I see.." He looked as if he understood what I was talking about fully.

"Your blood seems to be connected to it's power." I straightened my eyes forward towards him.

"We're going to start with some basic ninjutsu, Okay?" I nodded and stood in front of him. "Let's try.. a simple clone jutsu." He murmured, and began concentrating on my chakra flow.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, forming a sign before releasing chakra in strings.

"Good." I looked up at Asuma, who had stood and taken another cigarette from his pack, beginning to light it.

I had around 6 clones around me, all ready to train. "Now," He formed a sign, creating a superior Shadow Clone. "Fight this clone, until you have no choice but to use that other power, until your out of chakra."

He sat down calmly, nodding to his clone in the process.

"Go ahead."

The clone took a protective pose and held out it's own kunai.

No one's P.o.V: The young girl, and the clones beside her, pulled out kunai and charged towards the older clone. As they ran forward, the real Shikari used her wits to get herself mixed in with the clones.

One clone jumped on the Asuma-clone, only to be thrown backwards, were it 'poof'd' into air. The rest of the clones charged forward, throwing well put moves at the clone, only to be thrown away and disappear. Soon, all of the clones were gone, and the real Shikari was nowhere to be seen. A senbon flew it's way past the clones head, barely missing a vital, it stuck in the ground as the clone and the real Asuma figured out what it had done. The whole ground, everywhere that the clone had thrown the other fakes, was covered in paper bombs, that all seemed connected by one string, that was cut, by the senbon.

Both Asuma and his copy jumped away just in time for the whole area where they stood to blow into bits and for a small girl -Shikari- to jump out of the rubble and onto the clone.

"Pretty good, you planted those there before, huh?" Asuma-clone guessed.

"No,"

This turned the attention of the real Asuma from his cigar to the girl.

"I placed sticky paper bombs on the backs of each of my clones and kept them attached with a string, which I cut with that senbon, igniting each one."

Both Asuma's shocked faces turned into ones of impressment.

Shikari formed another hand sign and brought out more clones before rushing towards the clone again.

She continued to attack and the shadow clone continued to evade her attacks, or take them when they hit, until she noticeably started to lose all chakra.

It took awhile though, she had a vast amount of her own chakra and used enough wits to not use it all in one go. After being reassured though, that she needed to use all her chakra, she began attacking dead on with her chakra, actually injuring the clone Asuma effectively as she lost more and more of her own chakra. "Good," The real Asuma spoke, after having to dodge explosion after explosion, you could tell he was slightly tired. "Now, look for that last amount of chakra, it's not like yours, it's from something else, can you do that?" She nodded her head and panted as she concentrated, trying to find the power inside of her.


	14. Chapter 14: Inside the Mind

**Chapter 14: Inside the mind.**

**Shikari's Mind: I breathed as slow as I could and searched my mind for some sort of different power source. I opened my eyes, but not really, I was inside.. my mind. There was a deep dark pit, and I was standing at the top of it, just now staring down it, I figured there was no way of me getting hurt in my own mind, so I jumped down the pit and braced myself as I felt myself fall for miles. I finally saw something, the ground? No, I told myself, it's not the ground, it's...water. I shivered as my head and body whipped back from the impact of body against water. I swam back up to the surface and started to swim when I felt cold, sand beneath my feet. It was like an obstacle illusion come to life as I was just 5 feet under water a second ago and now, I was merely waist deep in black, yes, black water.  
>I nudged my head upward to see a light in the distance, a strangely bright light that flickered as I stepped closer. I continued walking until the light was completely visible as what it really was, a gate, a gate of fire. The bars stood, probably meters above my head and the fire seemed to be scorching hot, though, even as I got a few feet from the structure it wasn't hot, no, not even warm, in fact, it was cold, ice cold. I looked up at the center of the gate and saw a seal, a large piece of paper with some ancient writing keeping what ever was in there, contained. <strong>**"You..."**** A voice, that boomed throughout the empty space, came from the other side of the gate. I stepped back and choked on my own words as a large, threatening figure inched it's way to look at me from behind the gate. "****You're her, huh?****" The thing asked, pulling it's face closer to the light bars. I backed up and shuddered in fear at the face that glared back at me. It held the normal face of a wolf, but it was completely, and frighteningly searing blue. It's eyes scared my structure as well, being completely whited out. Not only that, but it stood, thousands of times bigger than me. "****So?****" It asked, threateningly staring me down. "****What do you want?****" I nearly forgot the reason I had come until it had asked that. Taking a deep breath, I replied shakily. "I- I would like to borrow your power ...to learn to control it.." It looked at me for a while then plainly gave me a toothy grin. "****Sure, why not?****" It boomed, and soon, I regained consciousness...**

Outside of her mind, Asuma's P.o.V: I stared down at her and kneeled down as I began to feel another presence inside of her. I stared into her closed eyelids and shot back in shock when they opened as pure, white glazed pupils. "Shikari, are you ok?" I asked, as she began to breath slower. She nodded slightly, so she was in control? "I want you to go and attack my clone, can you do that?" I needed to test her control and see how strong it really was. She nodded and put her hands together in a sign, one I didn't recognize as the clone jutsu... but the shadow clone.  
>Before I knew what had happened, hundreds of shadow clones of the small girl were around the clone, beating him senseless. I could tell she was struggling so I decided to stop it. "Ok, Shikari, that's enou-" I was interrupted by a scream, as the clones disappeared and the real Shikari, standing feet from me, began to pass out. I stepped forward in time to catch her and picked her up cautiously. "Ah, poor thing, must've over exerted herself... Sorry Shikari.." I said, patting her back as I carried her back to Kakashi's place.<p>

Kakashi's P.o.V: I just finished reading a good part of Jiraya's new book when I heard the door bell ring. Sighing, I pushed the book in my pocket and went to open the door. "Yes-?" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Asuma holding my daughter, beaten up badly and unconscious. Worry ran through me as I rushed her inside and had him lay her down on the couch as I got her some water. "What happened?" I asked, trying to calm down. "She accessed _it_, but it took a toll to try and control it, ...and she fainted." He explained, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye in worry. "Listen, sorry Kakashi but I was just trying to make sure she could control it for now, and she could, but she'll need some more training if she's able to protect herself from it..and use it to protect herself.." He explained, attempting to calm me down. "It's fine, you did what you needed to do to help her." I said, returning my attention back to her. "Well, I'm leaving on a mission soon, so I need to get going." I glanced his way and gave him a nod before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Asuma P.o.V: 'That was... dangerous... Kakashi looked like he was going to kill me... damn parents...'


	15. Chapter 15: 5 year timeskip

Ok, wow, really long one this time! I hope you like it, it was hard to figure out where to start the skip, but here you go!  
>~UnSewn~<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 15: Five year time-skip

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Five years later, in the ninja academy, a certain class was preparing for the test to become genin.

They sat at their desks as a familiar face comes into focus, Shikari Hatake.

The teacher in the front of the class, known as Iruka Umino, was interrupted in the middle of a lecture by the classroom door opening to let in a man, who, with great worry, whispered in his ear of a problem that immediately set both men out of the door, leaving the class to self study.

The girl, Shikari Hatake, now of the age of 11, rose her head from her notes and followed the men with her eyes, until they left her line of sight out the door. Not fifteen minutes later, the same teacher, Iruka, charged back into the classroom with a boy, Naruto Uzumaki, tied up over his shoulder. Once setting the boy down, he started to rant towards the ignorant child.

"I'm at the end of my rope here, Naruto." He said, grabbing the attention of most all of the class. "You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and your messing up again!" He yelled, only to be met with a rude sound.

"But! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" The whole classroom let out a exasperated groan before getting in line for apparently the second time of the day. The line was ordered as a pink haired young girl first, a stoic boy from the Uchiha clan second, the infamous Naruto Uzumaki, a lazy child named Shikamaru Nara, and then Shikari Hatake.

The first girl, announced herself loudly.

"All right! Sakura here! Let's do it! Transform!" She formed her hands into a sign and transformed herself into an exact copy of the teacher before her. Iruka nodded to her for her good job, and she paused a moment to look back towards the Uchiha and ask him what he thought of her performance. The aloof boy was next, and he stepped forward quietly before mimicking the girl and copying the teacher. Iruka noted down his performance and gave a slight nod to bring up the next person as the Uchiha took his seat. "This is a waste of time, Naruto." The Nara boy mumbled, bothered by the lesson. Naruto simply replied with an annoyed. "Whatever." Before stepping forward to stand in front of his teacher. Like the others, he formed a sign of transformation before revealing exactly what he was doing, instead of transforming into his teacher, he transformed into a young blonde girl, her body only covered by clouds. In panic, Shikamaru threw his hand over Shikari's eyes as the teacher's head flew back with a nose bleed. Naruto released the jutsu and laughed at his teacher's misery. "Gotcha! That was my Sexy Jutsu!" Iruka got up off the floor and yelled back at the student. "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your LAST WARNING!" Naruto grumbled as he walked back to his seat, only to be followed in performance by a very annoyed young Nara. He put his hands together and transformed into a very bored looking Iruka. Iruka sighed at the look on the clones face but gave a reassured "Fine, next, Shikari Hatake." The Nara transformed back and walked back to his seat, keeping his eyes on the girl. The Hatake stepped forward and formed a sign, easily transforming herself into an exact replica of the teacher. "Good, Next..." One by one, he went down the line until everyone was soon seated. "Tomorrow, you all will be taking the exam to become Genin, first level ninja, many of you have waited for this, and I wish you the best of luck in making it.. You are dismissed." He announced, letting all of the students to eagerly leave the classroom together. Shikari Hatake grabbed her things, and shoving them into her backpack, she headed off with her friends.

The young Hatake walks with her friends, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, and her brother-like figure, Shikamaru Nara. "I'm going to train in the park, you gonna come, Shikari?" Kiba asked, as they stop to talk. "We're going to stop by her place first, I'll be killed if I don't tell her dad first." Shikamaru spoke from experience as he continued. "We'll be back, don't wait up though!" The Nara called, as Kiba and Chouji headed towards their meeting place to train, ignoring his call. Shikamaru sighed and, taking Shikari's hand, started to walk with her towards her house. Once they made it to the Hatake residence, Shikari knocked casually on the door, to be met with Kakashi Hatake, her father, answering the door.

"Hey Shikari, Shikamaru." He spoke from behind his mask.

"Hey Tou-san, do you mind if I go train with my friends? I'll be back for dinner." Shikari voiced, earning an eye smile from her father in turn. "Sure, just don't stay out too late." She nodded her head and headed out with Shikamaru, towards the park to train.

Once they all met up, Kiba was training on his chakra focus by hanging onto the monkey bars, upside down. Chouji, although being one of the Akimichi clan, he still was working hard on his clones, trying to make enough clones to be able to knock down a tree that was used as target practice. "Hey!" Shikamaru called out, halting both of the boy's training. Both of the boys smiled and rushed over, excited to start training for real. "Let's go!" The Inuzuka called, running with the others into a secret clearing that they had kept since they had started training together. As all three boys spread out, Shikari walked into the middle of the clearing, smiling and nodding to begin their training. The three boys all rushed in at once at the girl, Shikari just waiting for them to get close. It was their little secret, all five of them, Naruto being the one gone this time, they kept Shikari's secret that she could control the wind, though they knew nothing else, and she kept it a secret that the 'The Lazy 4' were actually training as hard as everyone else, with her. In turn, they all got together regularly to train. As the boys rushed forward, they were met with a wall of wind that sent them flying, only back to catch themselves on the trees surrounding the area. Kiba ran back again and just barely dodged a gush of wind, which, unfortunately hit the Akimichi in the process, sending him back on the ground. Kiba threw a kunai, attempting to get it past the wind wall, only for it to stop halfway to her and be sent flying back at him. He dodged well and stood back as the Nara boy began to attack her himself. Shikamaru launched forward and stuck a kunai deep in the ground in front of him, rushing into close combat with the wind barrier set up around Shikari. After being pushed down, he called out for Chouji and Kiba to come help. The two came and did the same thing, placing kunai where they stood, they fought against the barrier until they were worn out and tired, placing one kunai each, where ever they stood.

"Good.. job... guys... Shikari..." Kiba said, panting as he lied down with the others, exhausted.

"Thanks." Shikari said, hanging her head in front of the other's vision. The others sat up and laughed, going to check where their kunai's were compared to where Shikari stood while fighting.

"Woah!" Chouji said, once realizing the progress she had made. "How much farther is it?" Shikamaru asked, curiosity rising. "Your wind shield is a whole two feet larger!" Chouji exclaimed, congratulating the surprised Shikari. "Really? Wow! Great job Shikari!" The others said, patting her on the back. "You guys did a good job too! Kiba your aim is getting a lot better, Chouji, you can take a lot more hits and Nii-san, you've gotten so much faster!" She said, complimenting them back. Once they had all rested, Kiba and Chouji sat up quickly at the realization of what time it was. "Ah, geez, I gotta get going, see ya guys later!" Kiba yelled, running off towards his house. "I need to get going too, bye!" Chouji said, walking back towards his compound. Shikamaru stood up and helped the young Hatake up as well. "I better get you home, Shikari." She nodded and followed as he walked towards her house. "Thanks Nii-san, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said, opening the door and waving as he walked off, hands in his pockets. As Shikari took off her shoes, she headed into the kitchen and met with her father, who was reading a small orange book in boredom. Once he noticed her, he broke out in a grin and asked how her training went. "It was good, I've gotten better at controlling my chakra." She said, smiling in return. "So, what'd you order for dinner?" She knew he didn't know how to cook, so whenever she wanted to go out training, they would have some fast food ordered. "Nothing much... just some ramen." Shikari smiled brightly and began to thank him profusely, since he knew it was her favorite, but his least favorite, food.

"No problem, I know you've got your exams tomorrow, so why not?"

She smiled before giving him a hug and heading to steam some tea.

The doorbell rung as the delivery man arrived right on time. Shikari answered the door and took the orders, closing the door and beginning to eat and talk with her father.

After dinner, the Hatake residence was quiet as everyone rested for the day ahead, the day that would determine Shikari's future as a shinobi.


	16. Chapter 16: New Day

Chapter 16: New Day

As a new day starts, Shikari woke up in her room and began to get herself ready for the day. Running down the stairs, she stopped by her kitchen to make herself a piece of toast. Once she had put in the bread, she grabbed a jar of butter out of the fridge, grabbing a butter knife, she popped up the toast and covered it with a thin layer of butter. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the time, 7:15am. School started at 7:30, so she needed to get going. Grabbing her bag, toast in her mouth, she threw on her shoes and rushed to meet with her friends on the way to the academy.

"Morning, Shikari." Shikamaru said as she walked beside him. "Morning, Nii-san." She responded, chewing on her breakfast heartily. Shikamaru let out a laugh as they continued to walk towards the school. "What?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You've got crumbs." He motioned towards his face to tell her that her own face was covered in bits of her, now gone, breakfast. She wiped her face and laughed along with him as they headed into the building.

Iruka stood in front of the entire class, smiling as the classroom quieted down.

The teacher stood seriously as he looked at each individual face.

"Today," He began to catch attention from everyone in the classroom. "Today, you have a chance to change your life, to become a very important person in this village, the chance to become leaf shinobi, to become level one genin.. You may encounter many trials while you work hard towards your goals, but know that you are fighting for the citizens and allies of Konohagakure."

After the man had finished his speech, he grabbed a clipboard off of his desk.

"We will now start the final exam." Any others that were not listening before, were at full attention now. "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on," Many of the children inched forward in their seats.

"The Clone Jutsu."

As some were obviously saddened by this news, some rejoiced for getting a Jutsu that they were used to.

Iruka walked into another room as a clone of himself stayed behind with a similar clipboard in hand. As the anticipation levels rose, Shikari and the Nara that sat beside her exchanged glances of confidence. The whole room was in a pit of anxieties, some hoping to be called first, some hoping that they would be called the very last, but who would really go first, would surprise everyone.

"Shikari Hatake."

The teacher's clone read.

The girl's head snapped up as she stood and made her way out of the room and into the next one. Once she entered, closing the door behind her, she made her way in front of the teachers Iruka Umino and a man named Mizuki. Iruka gave her a slightly encouraging nod to start.

Taking a deep breath, Shikari performed a hand sign and collected her chakra into strings of clones. Once she had opened her eyes, more than 5 replica's of herself stood in front of the teachers. "Very good, Shikari." Mizuki praised, reading her name off of a clipboard. "Amazing chakra control! You pass." Iruka smiled, happily handing out a headband for the first time of the day. Shikari's eyes grew wide as she stepped forward and grabbed her own headband out of Iruka's hand. She dismissed the clones and quietly put the headband around her neck, leaving to go back into the classroom.


	17. Chapter 17: Celebration, andDeception?

Yay! Finally! It took me forever to think of this one, because I've been so busy with school lately, but here it is! Expect more soon! :D

Chapter 17: Celebration, and… Deception?

As soon as the girl entered into the room, it quieted, and before she could take another step into the silence, the class erupted in cheers. Her friends, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru, all huddled around her, congratulating and screaming in delight. "I can't believe it! Shikari you made it!" A voice rose itself above other cheers of excitement. She turned to see the Nara, his usual annoyed expression filled with pride. She gave him a large hug, and he hugged her back tightly, whilst the class continued to cheer for the youngest of them.  
>Soon, the room quieted down as she took her seat, watching as each and every one of her classmates went into the room she had just left, each one coming back triumphant.<p>

Most of the class had left to visit with their parents, but the young Hatake stayed back, waiting. Her eyes visibly brightened as the door slid open slowly, she traced the lining of a body with her pupils, and her mood deepened into worry as she saw the most hyperactive blonde she'd ever known, step out, head hung low, dejected. She sprang out of her seat, tempting to meet his eyes with hers. He stood firm, and clenched his fists tightly, taking slow, deep breaths. "Naruto-kun?" His head shot up at her voice, surprised that he hadn't felt her presence. Once he met her gaze, he instantly felt reluctance climb up his throat, threatening to spill out.  
>"I.." He began, dodging his glance away from hers, as if to avoid the disappointment he expected from her hoping eyes. "I… didn't make it.." His voice trailed off as he clenched his fists tighter, almost making his palm bleed by the force of his nails. He looked up warily as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blue orbs met with multicolored ones, and he felt… forgiveness? No, understanding. Her eyes softened and she held firmly on to his shoulder, her pink lips feathered with an apologetic smile. "There's always next time, right?" Her voice sounded like a choir of doves to his ears, as he smiled pitifully, thankful for her words. "I've gotta go, you'll come soon, right?" She asked, slipping her hand from his shoulder. He nodded, and she followed with a small smile, and a wave, before she stepped outside, greeted by her friends and her father.<p>

He composed himself slightly, his shoulders now heavily weighted with silence and the fact that he would need to wait another whole year for a chance to become a ninja. Sighing, he stepped outside, avoiding looks made by older patrons of the village. Shikari's eyes followed his orange jumpsuit over the crowd, hoping he saw her, until he sat down in his favorite swing, and was sneered at by the other parents. She dared to wonder further from her father and, in doing so, found herself behind two parents, spitting venom between each other.

"There, you see him?"  
>"It's that boy, I heard he's the only one who failed."<br>"Well, it serves him right."  
>The young girl's brows furrowed at the lady before her, and just barely dismissed an urge to throw her in a tornado.<br>"Just imagine if he became a ninja, I mean he's the boy who…"  
>The lady was cut off by a sharp hush from the other, gathering her words before she responded.<br>"We're not supposed to talk about that."  
>'<em>Talk about what?<em>' Shikari was beginning to get more than a little impatient, but willed herself not to alert them of her presence, stealth rule number one, remain silent, it was a basic known fact. Still, she felt as if she needed to find out what exactly they were talking about. Sure, Naruto was annoying to most that had met him, but that gave these women no reason to actually be venomous towards him. Before she was able to gather her thoughts into sense, she flashed quickly behind a man standing beside her as the two woman glanced back in worry. She glanced up at the pair, the one on the left looked almost terrified, and the one on the right seemed defiant and unmoved by the feeling of being watched. Shikari slowly eased backwards before straightening up, and wondering back to her father. Before she was to join back into the conversation, she glanced backwards to the boy, and saw Mizuki-sensei, leering evilly down to the child, then leading him off, leaving Shikari confused, and most of all, worried.


	18. Chapter 18: Team Assignments

Me: Wow! It took me a LONG time to figure this one out, I had writers block... XP but now that this is finished, I feel really... unblocked? I don't know, but R&R please! :D

Chapter 18: Team Assignments:

The Hatake residence shuffled with noise until two figures made their way near the house. "Shhh! They're here! Hide!" Once all was quiet, both of them came to the door, laughing and smiling to each other. The older Hatake reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, turning them sideways in the door resulting in a satisfying 'click'. The door opened to reveal a dark living room, and once the young Shikari reached for the light, the room burst into cheers. "Surprise!" Out of every corner and behind every furniture piece sprang ninja-hounds, cheering and howling for the young girl. "Congratulations Shikari! We're so glad your finally a ninja!" Pakkun chided, jumping onto her shoulder from the couch he was hiding behind. The girls face was bright and ecstatic, voice filled with happiness and surprise, she thanked them all repetitively.  
>"Pakkun! Was it you who planned this?" The girls voice was barely heard over the excitement that filled the room. Pakkun laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his paw. "No, not just me, all of the team worked together to help plan this. Kakashi helped too!" Shikari turned to see her father beaming and laughing along with the hounds. "Really? You knew they were planning this?" She said, fake shock lining her voice, he laughed. "Well, you worked so hard, I knew we had to do something, you are a ninja now, you know." She smiled at that, unconsciously tracing her fingers along her headband hanging from her neck. The night went on with cheers, cake, streamers, and ended with Pakkun and the rest of the hounds having to clean up before they left. "That was so much fun, thanks Tou-san!" Shikari wrapped her arms around him, Kakashi doing the same in turn. "You deserved it... but the road to becoming a good ninja only gets harder." He held her gaze at arms distance, causing her to harden her eyes and nod firmly. "I understand, which means I need to get stronger." Staring into her eyes, he broke out into a grin. "And I know you will, now go get some sleep, you're getting assigned to teams tomorrow." She smiled, reaching down to give him one last hug before heading up to bed for the night. As soon as the young Hatake's head hit her used pillow, she was asleep, dreaming about adventures to come.<br>The next morning, the Hatake home was awaking as quiet and slowly as usual, but things were different. The young Hatake stood proudly in front of a mirror, straightening her hitai-ate upon her neck. Once she was finished with her daily routine, she headed down the carpeted stairs. Grabbing a quick toast and buttering it lightly, she began heading out the door, already knowing her father had left just minutes before her. Halfway towards the academy, she heard a familiar voice call out behind her. "Shikari! Hey! Wait up!" Turning slightly, she saw her brother, Shikamaru, outlined by the sunrise. Finally, he caught up to her, panting and complaining about her speed. After slowing down and laughing, they both realized that they would be late if they didn't hurry, and began on their way to the school, walking quickly in the sun. As soon as the young blue haired girl walked into the classroom, she spotted a tuff of blonde hair sticking out of a headband. "Naruto!" She exclaimed, running up to the boy, smiling ear to ear at her. "Hey, Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated." The Nara stated, bluntly ignoring the headband wrapped securely where his goggles would normally be. "Do you not see this headband?" The blonde asked cheerfully, pointing it out proudly. "I can't believe it Naruto, I'm so happy you made it!" The young Hatake said, obviously ecstatic for him. Naruto smiled largely, illuminating his face, he added. "And it looks really good on me doesn't it?" Shikamaru gave off a small laugh. "You wish, man." Naruto gave him an accusing glance before he began laughing himself. Soon, both the Nara and Shikari took their seats, lazily watching the commotion from afar.  
>Two girls, otherwise known as Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, burst through the door not a second later. "I'm first!" Both girls yelled, grabbing the attention of an, annoyed, Nara and a confused Hatake. The Uzumaki boy looked back in a daze, staring down the pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno. Cutting out of their argument, the red clad girl looked down the rows, startled. Thinking it was him that she had began staring at, Naruto blushed and began to get excited when she waved. When he waved back, the girl grew an annoyed look upon her face, strolling down the aisle and knocking the poor boy out of her view of another boy, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke looked forward solemnly and pertained from speaking. "Good morning Sasuke, May I sit next to you?" She began to plead, as if asking the king. Receiving no direct answer, almost all of the young girls in the room began fighting over a seat beside the stoic boy. Whilst everyone was occupied watching the girls fight over a place to sit, a blonde haired boy was able to sneak up in front of the boy, meeting him eye-to-eye. Naruto growled at the boy, receiving the attention of most all of the class, the two began staring each other down, giving one another looks that could kill. The young Shikari that watched from afar leaned forward as if to see what was happening better. Soon enough, all the girls in the classroom began yelling at Naruto to sit down and to stop invading the popular boy's space. Then, without any warning, the boy who sat adjacent to Sasuke leaned backwards, pushing Naruto ever so slightly, so that he shoved into the boy in front of him, resulting into a reluctant kiss. Before this was to happen though, the intelligent Nara saw it coming, and for the sake of her innocent mind, covered the Hatake's eyes. When she was able to see again, she only saw the two boys, gagging and begging for something to clean their mouths with. Behind the blonde boy grew a mob of girls, preparing to attack...and so the lecture started, with devastated girls, a confused Hatake, and Naruto...beaten up and bloody.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: From Here On

Me: Hey, here it is! Sorry it took so long ^_^'' Hope you like it! Comment and tell me if you like the team I placed her on, or if I should've done a different one! R&R!  
>Chapter 19: From here on:<br>Everyone took their seats as Iruka began to speak to his former students. "Starting today you are all official ninjas, but... You are still new Genin. It's going to get harder from here." Almost the whole class was staring strictly ahead, waiting for what was next. "You will all be split into groups of three, accepting one four-man squad, where you will accomplish missions under a Jonin teacher." At this, some students, such as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, began debating whom they would be in a group with. "We've arranged the groups so that everyone's skills are equivalent.. I will now announce them." As he began going down the list, the young Hatake shifted forward in her seat, tempting to hear her name. He went down the list, each team, team 1, 2, 3 but none of them held her name... then it came to team 7. "Uzumaki Naruto," The blonde boy's head perked up at his name. "Haruno Sakura," The young kunoichi hung her head low for being fit with the orange-clad Uzumaki, while Naruto began to cheer. "Shikari Hatake," At this, she shot her head up from her desk and met an excited boy's glance from across the room. The pink haired girl though, looked towards said kunoichi curiously, puzzlement filling her features. "And, Uchiha Sasuke." Automatically, the girl sprang up in triumph as the boy beside her wallowed in self-pity.

"Next group, Hyuuga Hinata," He announced, resulting in a small "Y-Yes.." from the quiet girl. "Inuzuka Kiba," At which said boy grinned wildly. "And Aburame Shino." The list went on, naming names that the young Hatake knew, such as her brother Shikamaru, and ones she did not. At the very end of the listings the class began to buzz with discussions.  
>"Iruka Sensei?" Naruto yelled out of the growing clamor. "Why is a top-student like me being paired with this guy?" He pointed out the annoyed Uchiha. Iruka looked up from his papers quite angrily. "Sasuke graduated with some of the highest scores," The Uchiha sharpened his gaze at the word 'some'. "You, Naruto, had the worst scores." Saying so resulted in most of the class laughing at the boy. "This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups." Sasuke spoke for probably the first time in the classroom. "Don't pull my leg, blockhead." Naruto growled back at him. "What'd you say?" "Wanna fight, blockhead?" The Uchiha replied back calmly, throwing the class into barrels of laughter. Naruto started to stutter out angrily, ignoring the growing roar from the classroom. "Block head? Why you-!" Then, was interrupted impatiently by Sakura. "Stop it, Naruto!" To which he apologized and sat down quietly. "I'm going to introduce the Jonin's this afternoon." Iruka explained, obviously ignoring the growing laughter. "Meeting adjourned until then!" All of the Genin began pouring out of the room, eager to meet with their new teammates.<p>

Wandering the school grounds almost aimlessly, young Shikari soon spotted Naruto, but, before she could say a word to him, he had jumped up on a roof and attacked an unsuspecting Sasuke. The window closed behind him and fighting was heard before Sasuke emerged from the room, victorious. Sighing, Shikari jumped up on the roof, not realizing there was another group, watching the girl. "Hey, Shikamaru, isn't that your sister?" Ino's high pitched voice was usually ignored by the Nara, but hearing Shikari be mentioned, he swung his head to were she was pointing. "Y-Yeah...what's she doing?" He asked, as she slowly opened the window and climbed in, closing it behind her quietly. Inside the room, was Naruto, tied up and gagged. But Shikari knew better, reaching forward, she removed the gag and began to untie his restraints. As soon as the rope was released, the fake Naruto turned back into Sasuke. Shikari stood, holding her hand out to help the boy up. Looking up warily, as if to avoid a trap, the boy grabbed the girls hand lightly, and was surprised at her strength as she pulled him up. The Uchiha looked at her face silently, attempting to remember her name. "You're... Shikari, right?" The girl nodded, a small smile threatening her lips. "Yes, and you're Sasuke... we're on the same team.." Surprisingly, to anyone who really knew Sasuke, he returned her half-hearted smirk, and the two began to talk as they walked out of the room, seeming to get along well. As soon as they got out of the building though, they split up, Sasuke heading back towards the classroom, and Shikari heading to a bench to continue eating her homemade bento.

Just as she began to eat her rice donuts, she heard the familiar voice of her brother, followed by his team storming behind him. "Hey! Shikari, what happened?" As he stopped to take a breath, Shikari tilted her head to the side innocently. "We saw you jump into the window where Naruto was." Ino piped up, wanting to be a part of the conversation. Shikari nodded, understanding what they were talking about. "That wasn't really Naruto." At this, Ino lost all color in her face. "What do you mean it wasn't Naruto? Sasuke beat him! He won!" Now, Ino was on a rampage and it took both Chouji and Shikamaru to stop her from trampling the girl. "It was Sasuke that was tied up, and Naruto ran off using Sasuke's identity." The blonde's eyes became pits of fire as she charged towards the school, determined to beat the boy up. Shikamaru sighed and looked up at Shikari. "How troublesome... Let's get going, don't wanna be late." Shikari smiled back at the boys, and began to head back, chatting idly on the way.


End file.
